Alongside Chaos is Always Order
by satyr in training
Summary: Percy is heart broken after Annabeth aka the slut, cheats on him with the new kid of Hades. He goes to Olympus and the gods have a surprise in store for him. And what part does Zoe Nightshade play in all of this, and what about Chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**Alongside Chaos Is Always Order**

**~Three years after TLO~ TLH never happened~ **

**Percy's POV**

"Perseus Jackson" Zeus's voice rang out over Olympus "why have you come here today?" I stood from kneeling in front of his large throne and thought back to that fateful morning.

***Flash Back***

Tonight's the night; I'm going to propose to Annabeth, I'm finally going to fit the pieces of my life together. I had had Tyson make her ring, imperial gold and silver wrapped around one another until reaching the large diamond, which was tinted sea green. On the inside of the ring was the engraving "Yours for now and forever~ Seaweed Brain" and directly across from it crafted out of celestial bronze was an owl holding a trident in its talons.

I ran out of my cabin after pocketing the ring and started to look for my beautiful wise girl. I ran by the sword arena, and peeked in but she wasn't there, so I went on to the stables but she wasn't there either, so dejectedly I walked towards the beach. There laughing and making out were a curvy blonde, and a muscular black haired boy lying on the dunes. I turned around and started to walk away when the boy said "Oh Annabeth!"

"What" I nearly shrieked, as I turned back towards the couple, as it turns out it was my Annabeth, laying all over Nico's half brother Daniel.

"Oh Percy, what are you doing here, I thought you were visiting your mom" Annabeth said flustered.

"She was sick, but I'm more concerned with the fact that you are here on our beach making out with my Best Friend's brother!" I yelled in her face.

"Percy I'm sorry but I'm over you…."

I didn't even let her finish, I just threw the ring box and started my long walk towards Olympus, the farther away from CHB I got the more tears spilled out of my eyes.

***Present* **

I came back to the present and began to speak, but Zeus raised his hand and said, "There is no need to say it, we have already seen all we need to know" I noticed a change in his voice, actions, and posture but I wasn't sure what caused it.

"Well my lord I thought that I could ask the council for a place to stay, away from camp and her"

"Percy please wait outside the throne room while we speak of what we shall do" Zeus said, shocking **(ha-ha bad pun….. I'm sorry I just couldn't resist)** me when he used my nickname.

**Artemis's POV**

How surprising, a man with as much fame as Perseus ends up with the broken heart, never seen this before.

"Now what should we do about him" father asks.

"I think we should help him, he has been through so much, and I really think he could do something rash and really hurt himself or others in his current state" I surprisingly hear myself say.

Even more shocking, I hear my lovely (please note sarcasm) step mother agree.

"Oh I know, I know" squeals Aphrodite "we can make him a god, that way I can have an even bigger selection of girls to heal his broken heart"

"All in favor" father asks after he thinks about it for a minute, all fourteen (Aunt Hestia and Uncle Hades, having rejoined the council) of us raise our hands.

" Well let's call in m'boy and tell him the good news" Poseidon said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**A/N~ I'm going to try to respond to all of my reviews, and remember that Percy is now 19. Also thank you everyone who Favorited, or set this story on to your alerts, I really appreciate it and if anyone wants BETA this story please just send me a PM and we can work out the details.**

**Umbra8191~ I tried to PM you but couldn't so~ Thanks for the review :p**

_**Thoughts**_

**Percy's POV**

"Percy please come in here", I hear dad's voice come through the large bronze doors. I walked back into the large throne room and looked at the fourteen large faces that surrounded the hearth, all of them looked happy, my dad, Aphrodite, and strangely Athena the happiest. I first bowed to Zeus then went and knelt at my dad's feet, "Perseus we have and offer for you, and I think it will let you get away from that retched camp and _her_" dad said his voice turning into a hiss as he said her.

"What is it father?" I asked wondering what in the world he was talking about.

"We offer you once again the greatest gift ever received, god hood" Zeus said. _**Wow what do I do what do I do what do I do. **_

"I- I – I accept" I stuttered, all the gods stood and circled around me. They each held up there symbol of power and shrank down to their human size, first the six elder gods approached me and placed wooden statues of their sacred animals around me with space between each of them.

Zeus~ Eagle Hades~ Cerberus Poseidon~ Horse

Hestia~ Pig Hera~ Peacock Demeter~ Snake

I looked down wondering what this had to do with anything but I didn't dare to move now. The rest of the gods approached and I noticed more statues in their hands, then they placed them into the spaces between the elder's statues.

Apollo~ Crow Artemis~ Deer Aphrodite~ Dove

Athena~ Owl Ares~ Boar Hermes~ Ram

Hephaestus~ Donkey Dionysus~ Leopard

I was still so confused because they were just wooden statues and they don't seem so special, but I stood still and stayed quiet until I couldn't stand it, then my ADHD got the better of me and I asked "I just don't understand what is all this."

"These statues are from the void, we received them when we took control from the titans. They hold a piece of power and help in the process, by telling us what your domain shall be, and actually transforming you." Hera said kindly, _**what she's being nice to me huh?**_

"Let's begin" Zeus said impatiently as always.

"Περσέας γιος του Ποσειδώνα και το θνητό Sally ακούμε με το όνομά σας ένα θεό καιτου Ολύμπου. Όποια και αν είναι τον τομέα σας θα αφήσει το χάος και την τύχη σας καθοδηγήσει και να αφήσεις το φόβο και το σεβασμό σας για το Void είναι αιώνια, όπως σας πρέπει να είναι επίσης!" All the gods chanted together in perfect harmony, only half-way through did I realize I understood this ancient language perfectly. They said "Perseus son of Poseidon and the mortal Sally we hear by name you a god and an Olympian. Whatever your domain shall be let chaos and the fates guide you and let your fear and respect for the Void be everlasting as your shall be also!" and as they spoke the small statues started to march around me in a circle and each glowed their own respective color. When the chant stopped so did the statues, only now all of them were facing towards me and not towards the Olympians.

"Whoa am I god now?" I asked rather dumbly.

"Not yet my son but soon you shall be" dad said a little breathlessly, "First you must drink from the chalice of the gods and eat from the platter of the divine."

At his words a young girl that looks a lot like Zeus and Hera, wearing a light blue robe a lot like Hestia' s, carrying the silver, gold, and bronze chalice full to the brim with the nectar of the gods. Beside her was a young boy dressed in a light yellow toga with a crown placed lopsidedly on his head, he looked like a royally spoiled brat, but he humbly carried a tray, made with the same precious metals as the chalice, laden with large ambrosia squares.

"Percy this is Hebe and Ganymede our cup bearers" dad said at the questioning look that was surely on my face. I just nodded my head and took a square and the chalice and started to drink and eat the food of the gods, after I finished I felt a fiery pain start to spread from my toes to my head, it burnt so bad and I could barely stand anymore but I somehow managed to keep my head held high that is until I felt like a white hot iron was being shoved into every pore of my body. Once the pain was gone I looked up from the floor where I was lying to see the gods staring at something that was glowing over my head, I looked up and saw that written in fancy glowing scripts were the words, στοιχεία (elements), ξιφασκία (swordsmanship), ήρωες (heroes), and συναισθήματα (emotions). I didn't know why they were there but I didn't say anything, just looked at the gods and bowed.

"Stand Perseus; god of the elements, swordsmanship, heroes, and emotions, you shall be known as king of heroes, lord of the elements, and father of all emotions." Zeus said, so that's what those words meant.

"Your powers shall come naturally and you shouldn't have any trouble with the normal godly abilities, however if you do then we shall all try to help you adjust, also by the winter solstice in four weeks time then you shall have to choose four elementals, one to represent the elements, they shall become minor gods and answer to you as the four winds answer to Aeolus, they can be mortal, demi-god, creature, nymph, or even a spirit, they just have to agree to serve you and Olympus for eternity, also we may give them another domain or two." Dad said.

"Council dismissed, oh and Perseus, your cabin at camp and palace on Olympus should be ready in a couple of hours, until then have fun and explore your powers." Zeus said.

**A/N~ another chapter down and another day gone. Anyways, again what does Zoe have to do with any of this, will Percy have any kids, who will the elementals be, where does chaos play in all of this, and what's going to happen to Annabeth, and why am I asking you these questions when I already know? If you have any ideas, please PM me don't put them in your review. I will try to listen to your suggestions but I already have the story mostly planned out but I will try, and just so you know flames will be laughed at then deleted or posted on facebook so my friends can laugh as well. Anything else you need to know from the story just review or PM me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N~ Thanks to all who reviewed on the last chapter I really appreciate and wow two chapters in one day I guess my life officially belongs to you guys. Lol :p**

_**Thoughts**_

**Percy's POV**

_**What should I do today, and who should I pick to be my elementals, oh wait I know. **_

_**Now how do I teleport, oh wait I know again.**_

I closed my eyes and concentrated on Thalia's pine tree and the next thing I know I was standing beside Peleus and he just rolled his eyes at me. As soon as I walked across the boundary I was nearly knocked to the ground with the tidal waves of emotions that hit me, and then I could feel where every single demi-god at camp was, and when I looked at them they glowed the color of their parent and I knew for certain whose child they were, their age, and abilities.

Once again I closed my eyes and focused on two spots, one electric blue with bits of silver, and the other black as tarturus, and when I opened my eyes and saw I was on Zeus's fist, and below me arguing with electricity and hell fire swirling around them was my two best friends in the world the only two people who cared that I was heartbroken, Thalia Grace and Nico di Angleo. I jumped down in front of them and was suddenly enveloped by so much anger I saw red, but it was okay because I quickly squished down the emotion and focused on calm peaceful beaches and suddenly they both were calm as well. They both turned towards me and grabbed me into a huge hug; Thalia had grabbed me from my right side and Nico on my left.

"Hey guys, what's going on now, why are you guys so mad at each other, what have you done."

"He wouldn't tell me who he likes, and I know he likes somebody because Selene from the Aphrodite cabin told me" Thalia said.

"She won't tell me who she likes and I know she likes somebody because Blake from the Eros cabin told me" Nico whined.

"Well I got really great news, guess what happened to me today" I said smugly

"What?" They said in perfect unison.

"I just became a god" I said with a wild grin spreading across my face.

"Now way" they said both glowing green with jealousy.

"Yes way and now I'm the god of the elements, heroes, swordsmanship, and emotions" I said proudly.

"Well aren't we special Nico, Lord Seaweed Brain has graced us with his presence" Thalia said in a playful manner. I mock glared at her and made a root start to slowly wrap its way around her legs.

Nico looked down and nearly shrieked, "Thalia look at your leg, you made him mad and now he's out for revenge, just like the rest of the gods!" I lost it then and started to crack up especially when Thalia looked down and screamed as well it was just too funny, I finally snapped my fingers and the root dissolved to dust.

"Well for what I'm here for, I have three weeks to find four followers to help me, they will be called elementals and be minor gods of a specific element, also the others may give them another domain or two. Anyway I wanted to see if you too wished to be my elementals of air and fire, however I understand if you say no, I mean Nico you are already nearly a minor god in the underworld, and Thals you are an immortal huntress" I quickly explained/ asked.

"Of course I would love to be your best friend for eternity" Nico said happily.

"If Lady Artemis can make it without me than I too agree to be you elemental" Thalia said enthusiastically, probably happy that she wouldn't have to worry about falling in battle anymore.

"Well come on guys let's go speak with Artemis then go hunting for my last two elementals" I said.

**A/N~ What will Artemis say to Percy, what other people will Percy ask, will we ever know what happened to Annabeth, where do Zoe and Chaos come in during this psycho adventure I'm writing, and what other domains will the elementals get? **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N~ Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions, and here's three chapters in one day, I guess my muse is a little hyper today lol. :p**

_**Thoughts **_

**Thalia's POV **

**(**_**Figured I'd shake it up a Little)**_

_**Wow I can't believe that Percy's a god now, and he chose me and Nico as is assistants, I guess that's what you would call us. I really hope that Artemis says I can go with him, because the truth is I wouldn't mind spending eternity with a certain prince of the underworld, and I can't help but like the idea of being able to date and have a family, plus not have to worry about falling in battle. I wonder what element I'll get and what will it be like to be a god.**_

"Thalia wake up and get out here, we have to talk to Artemis and ask her" I hear Percy's voice echo through cabin 1's large bronze door.

"Yea Pine Cone face let's go, you are so slow" I hear Nico's sweet voice coming from in front of my house. Keeping up with my boy-hating façade, I threw a small bolt of lightning out the door and singed his eyebrows a little, when I stepped into the sunlight, he was still on the ground rubbing at his face.

"Thals that wasn't very nice now apologize to your possible future partner" Percy says trying to act all tough and godlike but failing horribly.

"I'm sorry death breath; I didn't mean to actually hurt you"

"It's all good sparky don't worry"

"Thals calm down, what's wrong; your aura is going crazy" Seaweed Brain said kind of upset.

"What do you mean my aura, I don't understand"

"Well you see since I'm the god of emotions, every time I look at someone I can see a colored aura, red for anger, blue for calm, and pink for love" he said with extra emphasis on Love.

"Oh what else do your powers let you do?" Nico asked.

"Well since I'm the god of Heroes, when I look at a demigod, I can see who their godly parent is, their age, and their abilities" he said rather smugly, "Also where I'm god of swordsmanship I can't be beat with a sword, and I can control the elements obviously."

"Wow" me and Nico said together in harmony.

"Now come on let's go to cabin 8" Percy said. As we walked towards the softly glowing silver cabin I started to get nervous, how can I leave my friends and sisters, and not to mention my goddess/ BFF? I stilled my nerves and opened the door; the inside was completely empty except for Artemis.

"Lady Artemis can we speak with you for a moment?" I asked.

"Oh Thalia of course, although since Perseus is here with you then I can only assume I already know what this is about" she said.

"Well Artemis, I have a giant favor to ask of, I know you don't particularly like me but may I please have Thalia as one of my elementals" Percy boldly and bluntly asked.

"What do you say to this Thalia; your opinion matters of course, much more than mine does." Artemis said.

"Actually m'lady, I have agreed only if you can find a replacement lieutenant and approve"

"Thalia I give you my blessing, and you can even keep all of your weapons, and you can even keep whirlwind and bolt (my personal hunting wolves) as well" she said a little sadly.

"Thank you m'lady I really appreciate it", I said a little bit shocked, "now if you will exscuse us, I think I will go retrieve my wolves."

"Very well go ahead" she answered, "but Perseus do you think you and I can speak in private for a minute?"

"Y-y-yea I guess" Percy stuttered, "I mean of course m'lady"

**A/N~ What does Artemis want with Percy, what other people will Percy ask, will we ever know what happened to Annabeth, where do Zoe and Chaos come in during this psycho adventure I'm writing, and what other domains will the elementals get, why is Thalia suddenly acting like such a girl towards Nico, will they get together, why am I asking all these questions when I know that you can't answer them?**

**To anyone who read that entire Rant I thank thee, if you didn't I don't blame thee (really random "Thees" huh?)**

**Anywhooo please R&R have a good life until next time **

**Yours Devotedly **

_**Satyr in Training**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N~****I am soooo sooo soo so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, between every teacher at my school deciding that they would all give projects and test at the same time (thank you crazy hormonal pregnant teachers {two of my teachers are a pregos one is about to pop and the other is about halfway there} and high school drama thinking that I don't have a hard enough time with life well I kind of forgot about you . But this week is thanksgiving so no school and hopefully more updates. **

_**Thoughts **_

**Artemis's POV **

**(Ohhhh didn't see that coming did you )**

_**Why does that blasted godling make me feel this way? Why is it that everytime I see him that my heart skips a beat. I just don't get it is this love or is Aphrodite messing with me, but I would since her presence wouldn't I? **_

"Uh Lady Artemis why did you want to talk to me again" I barely heard him ask.

_**Oh what the heck… **_"Well Perseus, I have been thinking about you and me" I said as I slowly leaned forward and traced my finger down his bulging pectorals.

"Um Um what are you doing Artemis" he said nervously but luckily I had pinned him against the door.

Percy's POV

I really didn't know what was going on, I mean the VIRGIN goddess was feeling all of my muscles and was rubbing her rather large breasts against me. The only thought running through my head as what should I do and how can I get out of this with my manly bits still attached.

"Well I just thought that you and I can get a little bit closer" she purred at me while her hands roamed lower and lower.

"Artemis stop right now, I really don't want this and I really don't think you do either" I shouted.

"Oh but I do Percy I do" she said as she reached down into my jeans and found her prize.

"Artemis really let go right now" I said with a little less conviction. Luckily for me as soon as she started to move her hand we heard Thalia greeting the rest of the Hunters, Artemis moved faster than I could even imagine, she was now standing across the cabin and had a completely different face now.

She was back to her "man-hating" ways and she said in a voice like ice and fire mixed together, "You are to tell everyone that we spoke about Thalia's leaving and her replacement Pheobe, understood" I just nodded my head.

**Thalia's POV **

**(Happening at the same time as Percy's "conversation")**

"Come on death boy I need to get my pets" I said as I dragged him out the door.

"Whatever shocky why should I, go help you get some dogs that will automatically try to kill me" Nico said in his deep voice that sent chills up my spine.

"They won't try to kill you unless I tell them to"

"Fine I guess"

"Okay they are around back", we walked quickly around to the back of cabin eight, there in the pin was about thirty wolves all silver with glowing yellow moonstone eyes. As we approached the lot all of the wolves turned and growled towards Nico, I saw him tense and get ready to sprint in the opposite direction but I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me. I walked into the middle of the wolves and they immediately stopped growling and started winding around my legs and basically purring only a lot deeper than a cat. Nico stood at the gate and watched as I whistled three times in an ascending order; out of the pack walked two of the biggest and fastest looking wolves came to me and sat like obedient pets. These were whirlwind and tempest (A/N I know last chapter it said Bolt but now it is Tempest), Artemis had given them to me the day that I joined the hunt, at the time they were just pups now the two of them were expecting a liter themselves. Standing on whirlwinds back was my hunting owl Ariel, I know Artemis said nothing about her but she was nothing to Artemis, Athena had given her to me as a gift after I did a "special" errand for her.

"So which is which" death breath asked me.

"Well the bigger wolf is Whirlwind, he is three days older than Tempest she is the runt of her liter, and my owl is Ariel, a gift from Athena" I quickly explained as the three followed me out the door. We heard the loud voices of the hunters as they walked around the edge of the cabin; I grabbed Nico's hand causing my cheeks to flush and pulled him into the woods to avoid being seen by the hunters.

"What are you doing shocky, why are you pulling me into the dark" he asked, in reply I just covered his mouth with my hand and pulled him to the ground.

"Hush we can't be found by the hunters" I said then we crept back to cabin one as Percy left the hunters cabin looking seriously spooked.


End file.
